Cat Ears
by sweetmisgivings
Summary: Law and the Strawhat Crew wake up one morning with ears and a tail. No one seems to find it odd, and Law stumbles upon the fact that it happened to other people too. Although he finds it hindering to have cat ears and a tail, Kid seems to love it and plays with the kitty in an alley.


**A/N: **Just a short fluff ^^ Maybe more if people want me to.

* * *

><p>Law didn't know what it was. Perhaps it had been a curse. Maybe an old witch had cast a spell over all of them, but no one was sure. Everyone else seemed to be having fun with it though, and they didn't seem to mind it at all. But if Law was to describe it, he would call it useless.<p>

Seriously.

He sat languidly on the couch with his legs crossed and head leaning on one of his hands. His elbow rested at the length of the cushions as he watched the Strawhat crew as be fascinated with the ears on their heads. He still wondered why he was the only one that thought it was odd. Everyone was going as if everything were normal. The Heart captain contemplated deeply as he watched the Strawhat group.

The other crew captain was currently crouching on the floor pawing at his first mate's green tail who was sitting next to him, his green appendage flapping up and down to evade the young captain's hand. The swordsman somehow remained silent in his meditative state ignoring the young teen's antics while Strawhat's own tail swished flippantly in the air in enjoyment. Meanwhile, the other crewmates were at the inn's dining table conversing in similar matters.

"Ah~ Nami-swchan! Those cat ears do look quite lovely on you!" The curly browed cook waltzed around the orange haired girl as she sat in her seat. His eyes pulsed with hearts, and his nose gushed with blood as some thrilling fantasy ran rampant in his brain.

The navigator yelled at him as he got blood on her shirt, and the other woman with dark, straight hair chuckled in amusement. Law's eyes narrowed as he watched. Nico Robin was the type to not openly show her emotions, and her face didn't betray her so. Only slight movements of muscle sculpted the curl to her lips, but the fox ears on her head made her like an open book. The dark ears perked up slightly hinting she was happy, and they twitched to signal that she was listening to the silly conversation between Sanji and Nami. Her act of focusing her eyes down on the newspaper she was reading didn't fool anyone anymore. Those ears destroyed her subtlety.

Law got up from the couch disturbed. He couldn't handle feeling so exposed. Watching how he could read everyone's emotions made him deeply unsettled because he knew the same applied to him. He had turned into a half animal too. If he were to talk to anyone, his true intentions would be shown. A simple movement of the ear, even a slight twitch, would give it away. Any dealings he would be making later on would be sabotaged and end in complete failure. And it was all because he had cat ears and a tail!

Law scanned the room taking a good look at the Strawhat crew once more. Apparently, Franky's counterparts were from a wolf, Ussop's was a squirrel, Robin's were from a fox, Nami and Luffy's were a cat, and both Sanji and Zoro's were dogs. The only one who didn't sprout extra body organs was Chopper, but he was already an animal to start with. Law looked at his own curse and his tail unconsciously curled around his leg. The black fur glistened under the light, and when he noticed that it did that, his left cat ear flicked in annoyance.

Damn it! How come he was the same as Strawhat?! They were both black cats, except that Luffy's coat looked matted and didn't shine all glossy. Was it supposed to be a captain thing?

"Hey, where are you going?" Luffy called out to him. He perked his head as he watched Law walking to the door and stopped playing with Zoro's tail.

"I need to make a phone call," he answered tightening his cap over his head, but the cat ears still managed to poke out.

Law exited the inn relieved he didn't need to see the strange sight of everyone being turned into half animals anymore. He fell in to the streets needing some fresh air, and slowed into a stroll. He wasn't lying when he said that he needed to make a call. He did, in fact, needed to contact his crew and inform them that he was still alive. It had been a while since he kept in touch with them, and he had planned to make a call as soon as they docked to the next port. It was mostly exchanging small details to tell each other that both sides were still doing well, but his nakama has recently been telling him that they missed him. Law wondered for a second whether or not he should tell them about the cat ears to liven them up, but thought better about it. His current predicament was already unsettling enough as it was without his men asking for him to send pictures.

After a few minutes of walking, Law reached a place where he could use a den-den mushi. To his luck, the place was crowded. A long line was stretching from the entrance, and when he asked a person nearby, they told him that something had happened to the communication lines and services were still trying to fix it. Law glanced back at the organized mass of people and knew that he was going to have to wait a while.

"It's in your best bet that you go somewhere else and come back. The line would be shorter by then," the woman whom he asked told him.

Law sighed in irritation, but she was right. He could probably go grab a light lunch somewhere and come back so he wouldn't have to stand in line. Resigned, he squeezed out of the crowd and headed to find a decent restaurant to fill his time. As he went to the main plaza of the town, he passed by an alleyway that caught his attention. It was just a blur of red, and he had to do a double take to confirm what he saw.

Law stopped to stare. A smug smile tilted his lips. There, in the grimy alleyway, was a tall redhead walking towards him with his attention over his shoulder. A large fur coat hung over the man's shoulders, and as always, he was shirtless.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect the captain of the Kid pirates to be digging around trash."

The said man jerked his head towards him. A look of surprise painted his face when their eyes met.

"Trafalgar,"

Law took a delight in his shocked voice. What even brought greater amusement was that there were two pointy dog ears sitting straight up on Kid's head. It seemed that whatever had happened to him and the Strawhats happened to other pirates too. Perhaps then, this was a virus in the New World?

Law about purred amused. "What a coincidence to see you here, Eustass."

The tail behind the man suddenly lifted and began to sway excitedly. Though the expression Kid held was still in mild surprise, his extra canine extensions exposed his rising eagerness. The red tail suddenly flipped when Kid noticed Law had ears. All introduction and explanation of what the man was doing in a filthy alley were thrown out the window.

"You're a cat," he simply stated reaching out to brush the back of the feline ears.

Law let out a small moan as the redhead hit a sensitive spot.

"Stop that!" he smacked Kid's arm away. "Do you usually touch people the first time you see them?"

A heat rose up to his cheeks embarrassed that he even let a sound like that come out from his mouth. Kid didn't seem to hear what he said as his eyes followed Law's tail. It was moving out if its own accord, and he barely realized that he was making it curl. Law glared in warning. His inability to control his new feline limbs didn't mean an invitation to be touched again.

Kid took a step forward, and he took an accompanying step backward. There was a look in the redhead's eyes as his dog tail wagged curiously. With an outstretched hand, Law thought he was going to pull him into the alley, but the hand went straight to his ears again. A soft pleasure spreading from his head and down to the rest of his body made him unable to fight. Just the way Kid rubbed his thumb at the tip of his ear got him lost. Law closed his eyes as his knees went weak. Quiet mewls that he tried hard to suppress moaned out of him until he couldn't take it anymore.

The redheaded captain watched in amazement as the notorious Death Surgeon fell into his petting and rubbed against his palm. He didn't even need to use force to bring the man closer to him as Law willingly walked over himself. The soft black fur felt like velvet on his fingers, and he rubbed harder on the spots where he was able to illicit louder sounds of pleasure.

Kid watched as Law's tail slowly curl and undo itself over and over. He was only rubbing one ear so he lifted his other hand curious if the moans would get louder if he played with both. The tail made one big loop then languidly lowered to brush against Law's upper thigh. Up and down, Kid became entranced in his own curiosity.

"Mnh…"

He couldn't take it anymore and pressed for a kiss. He captured Law's lips, and the man was too distracted to push him away. Waiting for when he made another mewl, the redhead broke through when the man opened his mouth to moan and slipped his tongue trough.

Law could feel him enter. The redhead's hot tongue twisted against his, and licked the side of his mouth. For a moment, they broke apart for a breath, but he quickly captured Kid's lips again. They both became lost in the adventure to taste for each other as Kid pushed him against the alley wall. A hand fondling one of his ears lowered to his waist as Law clung to the other man's broad shoulders.

Kisses nibbled at his bottom lip and continued on down to his chin until they reached the side of his neck. A nose nuzzled into the curve under his jaw as Law held the redhead tighter.

"I thought I smelled you," Kid made small sniffles to tickle his skin.

Law carded his fingers through the flaming hair slightly offended. "Oh? Is that your canine instincts kicking in?" he asked.

Fangs nipped at his jugular. "When we landed on the island, I thought I smelled something familiar. It smelled really good so I followed it as soon as we docked. I should've known it was you."

Law's skin went about as red as the other man's hair. A dog was really fitting for him, wasn't it? Kid kissed deeper as his hand that was at Law's waist crawled under his shirt. The fingers brushed against Law's bellybutton and up his chest generating a shiver. The hand continued to explore as it wrapped around his back and traced the line of his spine. A finger dipped to the curve at the bottom reaching close to his tail. When Kid didn't hear him protest with his experimenting, he wrapped his whole hand at the base of the black appendage.

"Not here," the redhead was surprised when he suddenly got pushed away.

He stared at Law already all disheveled and hot. He didn't see a reason why they should stop. Law fixed himself straightening out his clothes, but the flush on his face couldn't be helped.

"It's dirty," he said. "I don't want to do it in an alley where there's questionable things on the ground."

Kid had to blink before he realized that he wasn't being rejected. "Wait… does that mean?"

Law was already walking away and back into the plaza. The redhead hurried to follow him and match his stride while his tail wagged helplessly.

Whatever had happened to them – Witch, virus, magic – whatever it was, it ended with good happenings. Kid, at least, was thankful for the ears.


End file.
